


Return the Favour

by inthelittlegenny



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Can be perceived to be in a relationship or not, Comfort, Drabble, Fluff, Illnesses, Implied Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 11:32:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12652710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inthelittlegenny/pseuds/inthelittlegenny
Summary: This is my first time writing an Ouran fic! I'm excited to be posting it, even though it's a quick drabble. And apparently I don't get ill often, so don't actually know many symptoms, but I tried anyway!Thank you for reading, and Enjoy! Comments and Kudos' are appreciated!





	Return the Favour

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing an Ouran fic! I'm excited to be posting it, even though it's a quick drabble. And apparently I don't get ill often, so don't actually know many symptoms, but I tried anyway!
> 
> Thank you for reading, and Enjoy! Comments and Kudos' are appreciated!

Hikaru woke up to soft snores beside him. He tentatively opened his eyes, cautious of the open blinds allowing light to stream in the bedroom. The room is colder then appreciated, so Hikaru relishes in the warmth emitting from his brother. Although, Kaoru feels warmer than usual, and soon a small dry cough escapes his brother.

Kaoru shuffles uncomfortably, snuggling into Hikaru, and sliding further down in the blankets. Hikaru places his hand on Kaoru’s forehead, and almost flinches at how hot it is, confirming his theory Kaoru is sick.

He decides to let Kaoru sleep a little while longer, and retreats from the warmth and comfort of their shared bed, and treads to their bathroom to retrieve the medicine Kaoru will need.

The sudden emptiness of the bed overwhelms Kaoru, so he slowly wakes, and rises into a sitting position, the blankets pooling around his waist.

“Hi.. Hikaru?” Kaoru calls weakly, coughing into his fist, trying to steady himself on the bed. He continues to sway, and watches as a concerned, blurry Hikaru runs out of the bathroom.

“Kaoru! Are you alright!” Hikaru gasps, rushing over to his pale brother, instinctively pulling him to his chest protectively. Kaoru rests his head on Hikaru’s shoulder, subtlety shaking from his illness. He’s struggling for breath, as Hikaru strokes his hair delicately.

“Here, this’ll make you feel better.” Hikaru says, assisting his Kaoru with his medicine. They sit with each other for a while, Hikaru reassuring Kaoru, calmly whispering comforting words into his ear. Kaoru slowly begins to fall asleep again, his breathing soon evening out into a steady rhythm.

Hikaru reaches over to his phone, careful not to disturb his brother, and dials a familiar number.

Tamaki picks up the phone with his usual energy, causing Hikaru to pull the phone away from his ear for a moment.

“Hey Boss,” Hikaru says quietly, “Kaoru and I won’t be at the Host club today.”

“What! How are we going to have our fill of loving brothers!” Tamaki asks, obviously not concerning himself with any potential reasons causing this situation.

“Kaoru’s ill, so naturally, I’m staying to look after him. See you tomorrow Boss.” Hikaru explains quickly, not in the mood to entertain the Host King today. He hangs up the phone, and decides to send a quick text to Haruhi as well.

Once done, he places his phone on the nightstand, and grabs his laptop. Might as well attempt some work, as they’re missing school. He begins lightly tapping the keyboard, but finds himself distracted by Kaoru. His breaths are short, and his cheeks are dusted red, an uncomfortable frown gracing his features. 

Hikaru takes one of his hands, brushing his brothers knuckles, as his other hand strokes Kaoru’s cheek. He briefly wonders why he isn’t ill, as they normally get sick together, but he’s glad, as he gets to look after his brother this way.

The day quickly passes, Hikaru watching films to pass the time, and ordering the maids to bring food and drinks up. Kaoru wakes only a few times, but almost immediately falling asleep due to the fatigue the illness brings.

When it reaches night, Hikaru’s hesitant to fall asleep, wanting to be available for his brothers every need. But soon the steady beat of Kaoru’s heart lulls him into a deep slumber.

Kaoru is the first to wake in the morning, feeling much better after resting yesterday. He sits up, stretching his arms above him, satisfying the dull achiness residing in his muscles. He turns to his brother, and frowns at the redness in his cheeks, and his shortness of breath.

He rolls his eyes, and reaches over to the medicine that was left on the nightstand. Hikaru slowing awakening with the shuffling. He stifles his own cough, staring at Kaoru’s back.

Kaoru turns around, and hands Hikaru the medicine, pushing Hikaru’s hair from his face. He smiles down at his twin, looking at him with an adoring gaze.

“I guess it’s time for me to return the favour,” He chuckles, and sets himself up for a day of looking after his brother.


End file.
